Strawberries
by WickedLucy
Summary: Emma is seeing someone and, while texting him, sends the texts to Regina by accident. The Evil Queen is not amused. Nice, fun and fluffy SwanQueen! Oneshot.


_I asked for a prompt because I was having some serious writer's block and needed to write something. My friend gave me this: Emma is seeing someone and Regina is jealous. Emma is texting her guy and sends the texts to Regina by accident. So here it is, and I hope you guys like it, I had so much fun writing it!_

* * *

**_Strawberries_**

Regina closed the door to her house with a huff, making her way to the kitchen to brew some coffee.

The town meeting hadn't exactly gone as planned. Now that she was clearly not guilty for the murder of Archie – what with the lack of a murder to begin with anyway – and the still hesitant but sure support of those she liked to refer to as the "Two Idiots", not to mention the Sheriff and Henry, the town had started to slowly accept her again. No one was too fond of her, to be perfectly honest, but they didn't try to burn her alive anymore, either. And she was determined to see it as progress.

So, when the day of the meeting came, she thought she should be present – she was, after all, still the Mayor – and try to get things back in order. The town was complete chaos, administration-wise, and if there was one thing Regina Mills appreciated, it was organisation. But from the moment she made her presence known, she was interrupted incessantly by one of the new inhabitants of Storybrooke, which seemed to amuse the Sheriff to no end.

Emma and Hook were nothing short of obnoxious together. Ever since he had helped them get rid of Cora – at least for the time being – Emma convinced herself he was on their side, and the spark they had always felt suddenly grew bigger. No one was sure if there were real feelings involved, but it was just plain annoying nonetheless. Who was she, anyway, to be even looking at him like that? Emma was the ultimate good guy, and he had always been one of the villains, like Regina herself. They understood each other, in ways that the blonde simply couldn't.

When she heard the kettle whistling, she tried to keep any thoughts on that matter out of her mind. It would drive her crazy and she needed to relax a little bit. As she filled her mug with the newly made coffee and got ready to go to her bedroom and read a book, she heard the faint buzz of her phone, which was still inside her purse.

Taking it out with the sole purpose of turning it off, she was surprised to see it was a text from no one other than Sheriff Swan herself. Intrigued, she opened it to read its content. And soon regretted doing so.

_Mary Margaret and David are out for the night. Come over and we can do what we were discussing the other day. Ps.: Bring the strawberries, I have the whipped cream._

Regina was not sure what that meant, but she was certainly not going to find out. It wasn't enough that she had to endure those two every day on the streets of _her_ city, but now she had to get his texts by mistake? Besides, she _really_ didn't need to know about the sordid details of their "relationship", if it could be called that. Although she had to admit she was surprised they were going for food instead of more… erm… interesting things. If she knew Hook, she thought handcuffs might be more appropriate.

And then all she could think about was that she couldn't believe this was really happening. Not between them. Trying to shake it off her mind – _all _of it – she turned to make her way back to the stairs, not even bothering to take the phone with her. And then it buzzed once more.

_Come on, you are not going to keep me waiting much longer, are you?_

Finally having enough of it, she grabbed the phone and started typing back.

_Miss Swan, do you really think it's appropriate to discuss such things by means of a text? Especially when you type in the wrong number. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to read my book without being constantly interrupted by your need to act like a teenage girl. –Regina._

Giving it a second thought, she typed in one more text.

_And strawberries? Really?_

Even more annoyed now than she was when she got home, she grabbed the phone and made her way upstairs. Her eyes had just started scanning through the pages of the book when she heard the now familiar sound again. This time, the message really was for her.

_Oh my god, Regina, I am so so sorry, your numbers are so similar and I didn't even know. Can we just… keep this between us? Please?_

Suddenly, a smile formed on her lips as she thought of all the ways she could torture the Sheriff with that new piece of information. Quickly, she replied.

_Of course, dear. These things happen, I suppose._

She thought of adding a little smiley face at the end, but soon figured it would be trying too hard. With a last glance at it, she pressed send and left the phone to rest at the bedside table.

She was halfway through the first page when the phone – which hadn't rung this much ever since she'd bought it, really – made itself heard again. Another message from Emma.

_You will not believe whose phone I sent these to by mistake. I'll tell you all about it when you get here. Hurry, you know how I get when you leave me waiting._

"Ok, that is IT!"

She hit the call button before she could even think about it, and did not wait for an answer. As soon as someone was on the line, she couldn't stop.

"Miss Swan, perhaps you should ask your _boyfriend_ to bring you some carrots instead of strawberries, because you clearly need to improve your eyesight."

"Oh… shit, Regina, did I send it to you again? I am so sorry, I'll just start calling him from now on, I swear. I am so embarrassed, I don't even know what to say."

"Just… don't say anything. Trust me, dear, I've heard enough."

This time, before lying back in bed, Regina turned her phone off for good measure.

x

The next day, she turned her phone back on to see another text from Emma, apologizing again. And then another one, saying she would stop now so that Regina could finally read her book, which she would think was sweet if she wasn't so annoyed by the blonde.

She left the house early. Too early to go straight to the office, so she decided to stop by the station and make the Sheriff squirm with embarrassment some more. But, as she approached the door, she heard what did seem like squirming, but definitely from something much more pleasurable than embarrassment.

They didn't even notice her opening the door, too busy making out on top of the Sheriff's desk to acknowledge anyone else.

"I see you are making very good use of the citizen's taxes, Miss Swan," she made sure to clear her throat before speaking, "Is that what they are paying you for?"

Emma jumped out of the table so quickly that Hook fell to the floor with a thud. The blonde barely even noticed it, her eyes firmly fixed on the Mayor, blushing harder than Regina had ever seen. "Regina, I… I didn't think anyone would be… it's not even working hours yet."

"Is that how you justify this, Sheriff? Really?" she sighed, and then went on, much more irritated than before, "And what are you, animals? You can't go 12 hours without… this? Isn't that enough that I have to see you on town meetings, and _read_ about it on my phone," she emphasized the last part, making Emma blush even harder, "and now I have to double check before coming into the Police station? You have got to be kidding me!"

She stormed out before another word could be spoken.

x

Regina saw it coming. The moment she forwarded the text to every number she had on her contacts (and she made sure to add Snow on that list), she knew it was going to happen. So, when the Sheriff stormed into her office, fuming, she couldn't say she was surprised.

"What the hell is your problem, Regina?" she walked until they were face to face, mere inches away from each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you get grounded for that? Or did you just assume I would be out here making out with somebody because apparently that is standard behavior at work now?" she smirked, not even trying to hide her amusement.

"Look, I know you have a problem with my… arrangement with Hook, ok? I don't even know what the hell happened between the two of you in the other world or whatever, but really, it's time to let it go." She walked in circles, trying to get through to the woman.

There was silence. And then it was replaced by laughter. A quiet, barely there laughter.

"So you've noticed." She really thought no one would. Madame Mayor was not one to be amicable in the first place, so she didn't think anyone would ever notice her particularly bad mood lately, they would probably just assume it was Regina being Regina. "Of course you did." She whispered to herself, resting her body against her desk.

"Is this some possessive thing? Some… power struggle or something? Because, really, you two don't seem to care about each other enough to…"

"God, you are so infuriating!" she started pacing around. She couldn't keep going with this conversation, she knew it couldn't end well.

"Oh, _I_ am?"

"I'm sorry, am I the one sending you inappropriate texts in the middle of the night? Am I the one parading around town shoving my relationship down everyone's throat? Am I…"

"Ok, I get it, you don't like it that I'm with him," Emma interrupted her, the two women too close again.

"How observant of you." Regina looked into her eyes. When Emma looked back, _really_ looked, she saw it. And her expression suddenly changed into one of complete understanding, causing the brunette to flinch.

Taking a step back but never breaking eye contact, Emma's lips whispered. "It's not him."

Unable to deny it at this point, Regina blinked and looked to the other side. "I think you should leave now, Miss Swan."

Never being one to do what she's told, Emma took one step closer to the Mayor. "It's not him," she repeated, but then her voice was filled with uncertainty and a softness that was never present when Regina was around, "Is it?"

Looking up once more, the Mayor held the blonde's gaze, silently answering her question, vulnerability showing through her eyes for the first time in decades.

Her look turned into confusion when Emma took one step closer. Even more when she brought her hands up, hesitantly, to the woman's cheek. "It's ok," she whispered with a smile. "Regina, it's ok."

When their lips met, more gently than either had ever thought possible, there was no need for further explanation, excuses, bickering or even apologies. It was slow and tender, there was no rush, no power struggle, not this time.

Hesitantly, Regina pulled away first, just enough to look into the other woman's eyes and try to gather her bearings, see where she stood.

"I need to go," Emma said quietly. She still had a smile on her face, but could see Regina's hesitation. "I… I need to get back to the station. Still working hours," she grinned, "But… do you want to come over later? Have some dinner?"

Regina was silent for a moment, and then a smirk appeared on her face as she spoke. "I'll bring the strawberries."

* * *

_Reviews are love! =D_


End file.
